Old World Blues (Add-On)
Old World Blues ist das dritte Add-On für Fallout: New Vegas, entwickelt von Obsidian Entertainment und vertrieben durch Bethesda Softworks. Handlung "Die Bewohner der Mojave dachten lange das die kargen Wüsten der großen Leere ‘Big Empty’ ein Unbewohntes nichts wäre, isoliert von der Außenwelt wo keinerlei Leben existieren könne. In Old World Blues, wirst du entdecken dass das alles aber nicht der Wahrheit entspricht..." In Old World Blues, wird der Kurier entdecken wie einige der Mojave’s mutierten Monster entstanden z.B. (Cazadore) und das Nachtvolk während der Protagonist unbeabsichtigt zu einer "Labor Ratte" in einem misslungenen Wissenschaftlichen Experimentes wird. Der Kurier muss durch das komplette vor-Krieg Forschungszentrum des großen Big Empty nur um das Blatt zu wenden. Verzweifelt auf der Suche nach alter Vorkriegs Technologien erkundet der Protagonist die komplette "Leere". Um seinen Entführern zu entkommen verbündet er sich mit Freunden & Feinden weshalb er für "Macht" die Wünsche der Feinde aber auch Freunde erfüllt , und so geschickt seine Entführer austrickst. After being transported to the Big MT research crater, you find you're the only hope of saving the "Think Tank" – a strange group of post-human researchers who inhabit the facility. They enlist your aid to save them from their own experiments - experiments that have gone horribly out of control. As you explore the Big Empty crater and its many underground labs, you’ll confront strange mutated animals, battle terrifying new atomic robots and discover a new home base to call your own. Recover all the weapons, armor and tech of the pre-War era and use them to help save all of science! Charaktere Kreaturen Roboter Gegenstände Kleidung und Rüstung Verbrauchsgegenstände Diagramme & Rezepte Waffen * Sonic emitter * Schallemitter- Gabriel's bellen * Schallemitter- Opernsinger * Schallemitter- offenbarung * Schallemitter- robo-scorpion * Schallemitter- tarantula * Spider rifle * Sterilizer glove * X-2 Antenne}} Waffenmodifikationen Andere Gegenstände Orte Quests Die Erfahrung einer Quest ist je Protagonisten Level variabel. Beispiel Erfahrung pro quest lvl 1-4. 3000 lvl 40-45 .20000 Herausforderungen Extras Merkmale Errungenschaften/Trophäen Infos & Notizen * Like all New Vegas add-ons, Old World Blues raises the level cap by 5.[http://forums.bethsoft.com/index.php?/topic/1185183-honest-hearts-screenshot-dlc-out-may-17/ Honest Hearts screenshot, DLC out may 17 - Bethesda Softworks Forums]. The add-on also offers new traits (and gives you the opportunity to change your own traits if you've already chosen them) including one called Logan's Loophole that will allow you to cap your level at 30. * If you have installed Dead Money and Honest Hearts, adding Old World Blues will boost your Level cap to 45 as opposed to 40. * Old World Blues can be difficult for low level players. Before going in, the game advises that Old World Blues is intended for Couriers of Level 15+. Some enemies in the Big Empty can offer a challenge even for a Courier at level 30+. * Old World Blues enemies post a much larger threat for Couriers at Level 40+, as enemies may 'level' with the player. * Equipment will not be stripped from the player at the beginning of this add-on, and it features an open-world setting. There is no limit to the amount of equipment you can take in to the add-on, as well.Is there anyone that DOES like having their gear taken away? - Bethesda Softworks Forums - Page 3 * Like all New Vegas add-ons, companions cannot accompany the Courier to the new land. However, there is one temporary companion in the add-on, a cyberdog named Roxie who has her own ending if you meet her. * There is an upgradeable player housing (via completing quests) called The Sink, in the add-on.http://forums.bethsoft.com/index.php?/topic/1201937-to-jason-bergman/page__st__160 Complete with some robotic appliances which have individual personalities, all with different voices. * In addition to providing free basic healing services (restore HP, repair limb damage, and remove radiation and drug dependency), the auto-doc in The Sink allows the player to alter their looks, hairstyle, and, for one time only, their traits. * There is a new radio station added, to both the Big Empty and the Mojave. It plays 3 new jazz songs, along with 2 songs from Radio New Vegas. Among the songs is Begin Again by Vera Keyes. * Once you complete the add-on, you may return to the Big Empty via the Big Mountain Transportalponder!. Note you cannot use the item while in the interior of a building, cave, tunnels, etc., in a combat situation, or in Freeside, The Fort, Camp McCarran, or The Strip. * Completion of the add-on does not close off side quests that are as yet uncompleted, even if these quests have not yet begun. * In Ulysses' Point, the player "gets a taste" of Ulysses by listening to holotapes left in the Big Empty. patient log: Y-17.9 also gives a statement referring to Lonesome Road. * Christine Royce and Father Elijah from Dead Money are also involved in Old World Blues, although they do not appear in the add-on. There are Holotapes of her speaking, along with her weapon and armor. Father Elijah's weapons can also be found, along with notes made by him while in the Big MT. * If you play Christine's holotapes in front of her at Dead Money, she will not take any notice. This is due to the add-ons being independent from each other. * The Courier's brain, spine and heart are removed by the scientists and held as leverage. * The sound from the speakers in Dead Money can be heard at the end of the trailer and from the speakers in the Little Yangtze prison camp. * Some areas contain hanging dolls on a string like in the X-13 research facility. These are the same as the swamp totems in the Fallout 3 add-on, Point Lookout. Hinter den Kulissen * The Big Empty was a location that was scrapped from Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3. * At some point, Chris Avellone set his location on his Twitter profile to Big MT, Mojave, placing the Big Empty as a location within the Mojave Wasteland and thus teasing its possible appearance in a future Fallout: New Vegas add-on. Since then, Avellone has also changed his Twitter avatar. * J.E. Sawyer has suggested that Old World Blues will be the most humorous of the New Vegas add-ons.will we see more comedic items like the Pint-Sized Slasher mask from FO3 in future DLCs | Formspring Bugs * Entering the Big Empty then saving your game, waiting, or entering doors may cause the game to freeze. A way to work around this is to never save or wait in Big MT itself, but indoors and to prevent freezing when in the sink enter Big MT from the Think tank entrance. * Opening a storage container, taking all of its contents, and leaving, the container may not say it is empty. * Similar to [[Honest_Hearts#Bugs|a bug in Honest Hearts]], while playing through the main quest, the tick marks of undiscovered locations can disappear from the compass. It's still possible to discover them afterward though. * Some armors may degrade very quickly while playing. { Referenzen en:Old World Blues (add-on) pl:Old World Blues ru:Old World Blues Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Add-Ons Kategorie:Old World Blues